1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic device equipped with a camera capable of photographing an all-round image at a time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a 360-degree all-round panoramic image is photographed, one or more cameras capable of photographing a front side alone are used, and lens parts of the cameras are moved left and right. Then, many images photographed by the cameras are, for example, connected together to obtain the 360-degree all-round panoramic image.
However, the method has a drawback in that processing such as connection of the images is necessary. On the other hand, a camera, which can photograph a 360-degree all-round image at a time by using one 360-degree all-round lens, has been known.
This camera can photograph a 360-degree all-round image at a time to horizontally develop them into a panoramic image. However, because a resolution of the camera is generally not so high, even if an overall representation of the panoramically developed image can be checked, a part thereof cannot be checked in detail. When a displayed image is a static image, it is difficult to check whether a photographing operation is actually taking place or not. Besides, the displayed image, which is a static image, lacks visual interest.